Big Time Chance
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: The boys are coming to trick the Anubis kids and put it on TV, what happens if one of the boys starts liking a certain Rebel named Patricia? Right now it may be a Patricia/Kendall story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Chance **

**Here is my NEW story, hope you like it :D **

**~XxX~ **

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan arrived at Rocque Records. Kelly called earlier that mourning to ask them all to get to the studio quickly.

"Dogs, how would you like to go to England?" Gustavo appeared out of no where.

"Another tour?" Logan asked.

"No. Griffin wants you all to go to school." Gustavo answered.

"SCHOOL!" They all shouted together.

"It is going to be a TV show. No one there knows BTR, this will be airing all over the L.A." Kelly added.

"Where will we be staying?" Kendall asked.

"Anubis House, with a few other students." Gustavo said.

"Any single girls?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Most of them are in a relationship." Kelly broke his smile.

**Xx Pllanee Riidee xX **

Kendall and James sat in one seat, with Carlos and Logan in the other. Kendall tried to sleep but some little child behind him was kicking his seat.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE CUT IT OUT!" He screamed for the 7th time.

"No." The little boy stuck his tongue out. James, was combing his hair, and talking into the mirror. Carlos was playing games while Logan was reading a book.

"We will be landing in 20 minutes, so please don't kill each other." A voice said over the announcements.

"I. Hate. This." Kendall yelled.

"I think the plane ride has been great." James said, not taking his eyes off of the mirror.

"You are NOT the one that has his seat kicked."

"Whatever."

**Xx The house xX **

Patricia woke up, the day after the prom. She sat alone, and talked to Joy all night. She walked downstairs, groggily.

She walked into the kitchen and got an apple. "Patricia, there are a few new boys coming in a few minutes, would you like to help me prepare for their arrival?" Trudy asked.

"Nope." She answered quickly.

Moments later, a knock filled the room. "Patricia, would you get that?" Trudy asked.

"Since I am the one who isn't doing anything." She rolled her eyes. Everyone else was sleeping, but she got up because she couldn't fall back asleep.

She opened the door to see the four hockey heads. Right away she slammed it and walked away. "Was it the new boys?" Trudy asked.

"Yep." She plopped down on the couch.

"And you cant let them in?" She asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked back.

"What are we going to do with you, your worse then Amber." Trudy muttered. She opened the door to see the again. "You must be, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James. Kendall and Carlos will be rooming with Fabian and Mick, while James and Logan will be in the room with Alfie and Jerome."

"Good luck." They all heard a voice come from another room.

"And you are?" James asked, leaning against the wall.

"Patricia."

"I am James, those guys are Kendall, Carlos, and Logan." He pointed to everyone.

"Nice." She couldn't think of anything to say. Then Amber and Nina came down and looked at them.

"Oh. My. God." Nina said as she saw the boys.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"You are-." Nina started.

"We are people yes!" Kendall finished. He gave he a look saying, we will explain later don't say a word.

"Boys, you should start unpacking." Trudy said.

"Who are they?" Amber asked Nina as they left.

"They are my friends." Nina lied.

"Are any of them taken? I need to hook Patricia up with one of them." Amber said.

"Standing in the room." Patricia said.

"Not that I know of." Nina said.

"Okay, I will go ask who is single." Amber skipped out of the room and Patricia slapped herself.

**Who should she go out with? **

**I will not make James and her go out. **

**I was thinking Kendall… I don't know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Chance **

"Hi! I am Amber, the cool popular one! And I was wondering if any of you are single?" Amber asked the four boys.

"Well… Kendall just broke up with his Girlfriend, James isn't the best with keeping someone, Carlos has this thing for three girls back home, and well me… its complicated…" Logan said.

"On and off relationship?" Amber asked.

"Yeah…"

"So how do we get them together?" Amber asked.

"Who?"

"Patricia, and Kendall!" Amber rolled her eyes.

"The mean girl? I don't know about that couple… Kendall has been bullied in the past." Logan scratched his head.

"WELL SHE AND JEROME WILL NOW GET TOGETHER!" Amber was now screaming.

"Well maybe I have an idea…"

**- Next chapter later sorry!-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im updating from North Carolina :D :D :D **

**So anyways, here is the next chapter of Big Time Chance :D **

"We can lock them in a closet together!" He yelled, causing Amber to slap herself.

"So you made me wait for you to say _that_?" She asked, making Logan look at the floor.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked.

"Surprisingly nope. Not one at all." She sighed along with the singer.

"It never hurts to try." They both agreed on the idea, then tried to put there plan in action.

XxX

"Patricia… Trudy asked me to get the broom from the closet." Amber looked up from her new fashion magazine, to Patricia who was doing homework.

"So?" Patricia raised an eyebrow, then looked back down and answered another question.

"Can you go and get it for me?" Amber asked.

"You cant why?" The goth asked.

"Because if I die in there, all of my fans will cry!" When Amber mentioned the word cry, she started sobbing.

"Fine." She got up and got the broom, followed by Amber. When she reached the closet, Amber pushed her in and locked the door.

(A/N Kendall is already in there, Im getting to the point when they say how Logan got him there.)

XxX

Logan spilt his juice box (Don't ask why he had one) all over his shirt. "Ahh! Kendall can you go and get some paper toweling from the closet down the hallway!"

"Why me? James and Carlos are in the room to?" Kendall looked annoyed.

"JUST DO IT!" He barked, as Kendall ran out of the room. Logan to followed close behind, and pushed him in, waiting for Amber and Patricia.

XxX

Kendall sat there for a few minutes, until someone opened the door and another person was pushed in.

From that point on, everything else was turned upside down.

_**Done…. **_

_**Time to update another story :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Chance **

**I know its been a month since I updated but I will finish this chapter and post it for yeah (: **

When she was pushed in, she landed on Kendall.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"Its okay." He blushed to.

"So umm Kendall right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you are Patricia?"

"Yep." She said and it became awkward.

"So you and that Jerome guy?" He asked.

"We are just friends, besides he likes someone else." She sighed.

"That sucks, my ex-girlfriend moved to New Zealand." After that fact, they all started getting into a conversation.

"You are actually kind of cool." Patricia admitted.

"Same with you." Kendall chuckled. "Uhh Patricia, do you maybe want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure." She said. "But how do we get out of here?"

"I have a plan."

**Another chapter for u all, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall opened the vent, which was strangely in the closet. They both crawled into it, and it strangely fit both of them in.

"Do you do this for a living?" Patricia asked, very in Patricia like.

"In a way." Kendall grinned, causing her to roll her eyes. He was starting to fall for him, in two ways. He fell first hitting the dining room table, and he started to like her.

"They are soo cute together!" Amber squealed, no one noticed that everyone was dinning.

"This is… awkward." Kendall said.

**I am starting to lose hope in this story. **


	6. AN

**Hey guys, its been awhile now, hasn't it? I actually want to say that this story is going to be discontinued. It wasn't going anywhere, and I thought I could do better. Please forgive me D: **

**-Mysterywriter54321**


End file.
